


The perfect trip

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a thank you for Scraplove's comment on the Share Your Best for 2013 thread on LiveJournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The perfect trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for Scraplove's comment on the Share Your Best for 2013 thread on LiveJournal.

“If we can’t agree on something as obvious as this, I’m not sure there’s hope of us vacationing together at all.”

Data set down the digital menu for the holodeck and watched Worf formulating a response while eating his lunch in the break room.

Data didn’t look the least bit happy to be saying it but… well, it had to be said. They’d been at this for some time with no agreement in sight.

“I’m sorry, my friend," Worf really sounded it, too. "But if I’m investing several of my precious shore leave hours on an Earth-based rock and roll concert of historic proportions, I’m seeing the Rolling Stones in Hyde Park. That show … it’s legendary.”

“I can see how their ethos would appeal to a Klingon. But Worf you’re choosing that over the Beatles recording Abbey Road on the rooftop of the Apple building?”

“Perhaps we should leave that portion of the trip aside, and focus on the rest of the adventure. After all, the remainder will make up the vast majority of our away time.”

“Good point. My argument for Mauna Kea is that the holodeck will give us full access to the observatory at the top of the mountain. We’ll have a range of optical, infrared and submillimeter astronomy options at our fingertips!”

“Forgive me again, my friend but while the Big Island is very beautiful, that sounds like…. a snoozer of a trip. I’m sticking with Botswana; world class scenery, amenities, and wild animals. Perhaps we’ll see a lion kill a wildebeest. When was the last time anyone on this ship came back from vacation with a story like that?”

“Never, I’m sure. For a reason. The thought is …stress engendering. Even for me.” Data pushed the book toward Worf. “That’s it, then. We might as well each sign up for our own vacations and go it alone.”

“But it’s not as much fun with no one who shares the memory afterward. That was point, correct?”

“It was, and despite what everyone told us I thought sure we could come up with a plan that would make us both happy. But I’m afraid….”

“Data, if there’s anyone who can … _rewire_ the holodeck, I’m thinking it’s you.”

“Are you suggesting…”

It’s how they ended up vacationing in a world that never existed -- where Mauna Kea and a small corner of Botswana filled the bulk of Hyde Park. And the Beatles played on the roof of the observatory, with the Rolling Stones as their opening act.

The pictures Worf and Data brought home were fantastic - but on the downside, no one ever believed they weren’t Photoshopped.


End file.
